Communication systems for audibly impaired individuals (e.g., individuals with hearing impairments, speech impairments, or a combination thereof) enable non-audible communications. For example, some such communication systems enable audibly impaired individuals to communicate using communication endpoints (e.g., video endpoints, text endpoints, etc.) configured to transmit and receive non-audible communications (e.g., video, text, etc.).
These communication endpoints are sometimes registered with entities that provide services for audibly impaired users (e.g., communication session enabling services, user account information databases, audible to non-audible communication translation, etc.). There is a need to provide audibly impaired users of communication endpoints and servers for the audibly impaired greater control and privacy.